BBS 2: Alice in Wonderland
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Second story in the Bleach Bedtime Stories series. Sosuke Aizen has a problem that must be gotten rid of - his wife. By sending her to Wonderland, perhaps he can kill her with pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

The large manila envelope appeared under the door and slid across the highly polished marble floor of his office. Sōsuke Aizen raised his dark brown eyes from the paperwork he had been poring over to stare at it. What could this be? Annoyed by the interruption, he stood up from his desk with languid elegance to stretch his long arms and legs leisurely before stepping around his desk to retrieve the envelope. His hand massaged the sore muscles in his neck as he bent to pick it up. He had worked late today just like he did almost every day. Building his company and destroying other corporations was his life and had always brought him satisfaction where other parts of his life had failed to fulfill him. Dropping the envelope on the edge of his desk, he returned to his paperwork to sign the last few lines that would finalize his takeover of another business, securing what someone else had built to add it to his already expansive holdings. Once they were signed, he put down his pen to pick up the letter opener that looked like a dagger. Slitting open the envelope, he spilled the contents over his desk. Pictures. Dozens of pictures. Picking up one, he stared at the image of his attractive wife leaning close to whisper into the ear of a male companion. He studied her from her dark auburn red hair to her lips that were almost the same color. Her eyes were closed so he could not see them. If he had a conscience he would feel guilty for not being able to recall their color. How long had it been since he had looked into her eyes? He honestly could not remember. Picking up another picture, a stab of envy momentarily pricked his heart when he saw her locked in a passionate kiss with the silver haired man. Silver hair? Only one person he knew had such unusual colored hair.

"Well, well, Gin," he murmured, searching for another picture to confirm the man's identity. He found one, bringing it close to his face to study it. It was extremely disquieting to see the man with the permanent foxish grin and narrow, nearly nonexistent eyes was not smiling in the photo: the man's eyes were open and staring into the eyes of _his _wife.

Green. Her eyes were green. But Gin knew that. Damn him. How dare he. The two people closest to him in life had dared to defy him together; to go behind his back and...were they in love? If it had been just sex it might not have bothered him so much, but the way they looked at each other hinted at more which was obvious even in the still photographs.

Sōsuke allowed the rage to fill him. He violently shoved everything from his desk, including every last picture onto the floor. Glass shattered and metal pinged as the decorative paperweight she had given him hit the marble floor along with the letter opener and other various objects that had been on his desk. His dark brown hair flopped over in his face from the exertion of the tantrum, and he indulged in issuing a primal cry of anger that echoed off of the walls of his cavernous office back to his ears. Putting one hand on his hip while running the other through his hair to smooth it back into its previous place swept back from his face, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself and think.

Sōsuke had grown tired of his wife as of late. That had given him another reason to put in more hours at the office. He might as well be productive while ignoring her. He had to devise a way to rid himself of her; preferably without a messy divorce that would divide him from his fortune. Thankfully it would not effect his power. However, it could damage his reputation. Sitting down on the edge of his desk that was now clear of everything, every last paper and photograph, he rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger while the gears of evil turned in his head. Opening his bottom desk drawer, he rifled through the files to find the paperwork on a new acquisition that might be helpful.

_Wonderland._ At first he had considered not buying the bar notorious for illegal drugs and illicit sex. Owning such a heinous institution could disparage his good name after all. Once he decided to buy it, he had hired one of his many front men to make the purchase using a pseudonym he often employed to buy such an establishment that was less than satisfactory from a legitimate business standpoint. The bar would serve its purpose by bringing in money that the government could not and would not touch while also operating as a money laundering operation for his other not so lawful endeavors. It could also be an easy way to get rid of his wife. He would appear to be the victim; his philandering, backstabbing wife would be killed by her own sick addictions while he would play the part of the shocked, hurt husband; garnering sympathy and avoiding suspicion.

"Alice in Wonderland," he spoke out loud to himself.

He could not stop the triumphant smirk that spread across his face with the irony of his wife's first name linked with the name of the bar. It would make a great headline. Even bad press would be a good thing - bringing out the curious fanatics of everything morbid in droves thereby sending the profit margin through the roof because they would have to experience the allure of _Wonderland_ for themselves. His smirk enlarged into a broad self-satisfied smile when he thought of what it would bring him; adoring, gorgeous women who would want to comfort him in his hour of need along with sympathetic business associates complete with heavy financial handouts and gifts to ease his mourning. It was going to be fantastic.

* * *

As always, thanks to my beta, xfang-girlx. This is only the teaser introduction to the fic. I can describe what is to follow with three D's: dark, deleterious, and disturbing. Would you expect anything less from Sōsuke Aizen? If you are under 18, please don't read. I can't be responsible for that kind of damage.

WARNING: Contains sex, drugs, and...no rock and roll but definitely sex and drugs. Once again, if those things bother you, please don't read. **There will be no happily ever afters here.**

Next chapter will be published within the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Aizen raised her arms and smiled down at the young man wearing a deep blush on his cheeks. He was short with white hair and appeared to be no older than a fifteen year old boy. However, he was a highly trained undercover agent who was now taping a wireless mic to the underside of her breast to secure it. She had offered to tape it herself but he had insisted on doing it himself so the microphone did not come loose. Her smile broadened as she looked over his costume of white pants and button down shirt with a checkered vest of white and a teal color that matched his eyes. She straightened his teal bow tie only making the moment more awkward when it repositioned her breasts and trapped his fingers underneath.

"Mrs. Aizen please," he almost begged her, his blush darkening drastically as he lowered his huge teal eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed herself. "It was crooked. And these bunny ears -"

"I got it!" he exclaimed, pushing her hands away before she trapped him in another compromising position. He finished taping down the mic and backed away, quickly reaching up to straighten the ears he wore to complete his costume.

Their captain, Yoruichi Shihōin, walked into the room just as the woman was pulling up the top of her scandalously short baby blue satin dress of her costume. She assisted the woman with the zipper then watched her straighten the lacey white pinafore over the front. She admired the woman for being willing to assist them with their undercover operation to take down her husband. Her task force had been working for years to infiltrate Aizen's organization and collect enough proof to put him away for many years.

A trusted informant had been following and tracking the woman, getting close to her before deciding to bring her into their operation. Gin Ichimaru had been so deep undercover for so long the whole task force feared he had defected and become an actual member of Aizen's inner circle. He had become the personal handler for Aizen's wife, being a surrogate husband. It had become Gin's responsibility to take her to dinner, movies, and plays. He was with her more than her own husband. Playing on her husband's avaricious tendencies and jealousy, he decided to concoct the whole scheme of them having an affair to incite the man to do something drastic which would hopefully cause him to make a tragic mistake that would lead to his downfall.

"There will be agents placed all over the club to watch you. We'll be able to hear everything and can step in if necessary. You're a very brave woman," Yoruichi told her, receiving a forced smile in return.

"I'm not brave. I'm just very pissed off," she admitted. "My husband wants to kill me Captain Shihōin because he's bored with me. Trust me...a wife knows these things," she explained when the other woman cocked her head in confusion. "If I'm going to die, I'm not going down without a fight. If I can destroy him in the process, it's all for the better."

"We're not going to let you die, Mrs. Aizen," the white rabbit named Tōshirō piped up, looking in the mirror as he straightened his ears again.

"Are you sure that's why he suggested you come to the grand opening of _Wonderland_?" the purple haired captain questioned her.

"Of course it is. Why else would he want me to come here? It would humiliate him if the press caught wind of me visiting a club like this. But if I died here, well, that would make me look like a depraved slut now wouldn't it? Poor Sōsuke...little did he know his wife was a drug addicted nymphomaniac. How awful for him," she said with a smirk bordering on sinister pulling at her lips.

"You know your husband well, Mrs. Aizen," Gin commented, walking into the room.

"With your help I do," she returned, giving him a brief hug.

They had become close friends over the last few years of him babysitting her under orders from her husband. They had almost succumbed to temptation and made the affair real but he had stopped her by divulging the truth about himself and her husband to her. She had been angry and devastated as any woman would be to find out Superman was only a geek in glasses. In other words, she discovered the true identity of her husband as a heartless, greedy man who covered up his real intentions with legitimate businesses and generous yearly gifts to charities. The world viewed him as a successful businessman and philanthropist. Sōsuke Aizen was actually a fiend who played on the darkest fears of people and made money from their most destructive addictions.

"Alice," he murmured, looking down at the woman who made a lovely redheaded vision of the storybook character. He would be listening with his captain from the room of the rundown hotel where they were now across the road from the bar. She had refused to allow him to go in with Alice since they would both be in danger. It would be difficult enough to keep one person safe in the massive crowd.

Tōshirō cleared his throat because the tension that filled the room had a disturbing sexual air to it from the two people who stared at each other. He took the sexy auburn haired Alice by the arm to lead her to the bar.

"Be careful you two," Gin called after them, smiling so widely it nearly split his face in half when he saw her white ruffled panties peeking from beneath the short dress.

"I'll walk ahead of you," Tōshirō informed her as they walked toward the door. "I am the white rabbit after all, and you're supposed to be following me."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Hitsugaya," she returned, saluting him and receiving a grunt of annoyance and rolled eyes in return. "May I say you've got the cutest little bunny butt I've ever seen."

Tōshirō halted, his back stiffening as his captain and fellow agent guffawed uproariously from the comment.

"No, you may not!" he yelled back indignantly, his crimson blush returning.

Alice decided she should lay off of the serious young man. She had tried and failed to get him to lighten up. Her attempts at humor with him had just become humiliating. She was also trying to cover her own fear and misgivings about the venture she had taken on. Her decision had been easy when fueled by rage and contempt. Since that had dissipated and the reality of the danger she was putting herself in came to fruition, she was having to cover with a façade of false bravado. Her decision to marry Sōsuke Aizen had been an impetuous one to start. She had been enchanted by the handsome, rich man. Although she came from a wealthy family herself, she wanted to distance herself from her father who had made his money with less than noble business transactions. Then to find out her husband was cut from the same treacherous cloth had nearly killed her from the crushing disappointment. It did not surprise her either that he was ready to trade her in for a newer model. Her father did the same thing on a regular basis and it seemed the wives were getting younger as he got older. She wondered if her arrogant and conceited husband would do the same thing. Would a gorgeous young twenty-something take her place? If he was in jail it wouldn't matter and as pretty as he is he would most likely be some guy named Butch's bitch. That thought made her smile.

Alice stepped out onto the street, receiving a face full of cold wind that brought her back to the present moment. She pushed her long auburn hair out of face wishing she had opted for a ponytail instead of the black ribbon in her hair. The inch or so of her thighs not covered between her dress and the thigh high white stockings prickled with goose bumps from the frigid air. She crossed her arms over her chest to hide her nipples that had stiffened and was pushing against the thin material of her bra and dress to make themselves seen. The white rabbit noticed and quickly trotted across the street to the club to distract himself.

"Come on, Alice! Come get me!" Tōshirō yelled back at her, placing his hand on the rabbit head doorknob of the mirrored door to the club.

The music was so loud the thumping noise of the bass beats could be heard outside and shook the ground slightly. Alice stared at her misshapen and distorted body in the reflection of the warped reflective surface.

"Okay, Alice, you can do this," she told herself, opening the door. She stumbled back a few steps in her high heeled black mary janes from the deafening noise and the smell of booze and sweat.

Entering the club, her eyes tried to adjust to the multicolored spotlights that whirled around the packed dance floor. There was no other light in the club except the from the mind altering landscape painted on the walls that was lit up by black lights and filled the room with a muted otherworldly glow. The black lights also lit up light-colored articles of clothing and lipstick and nail polish giving the room an even more surreal appearance. She felt like she had taken some mind bending drug as she moved into the room and was assaulted with more weird images. In the middle of the dance floor stood a twenty-foot tall statue of a caterpillar sitting a mushroom. The caterpillar had a human face like a creepy, goth baby colored a sickly yellow and a fat maroon body. Occasionally it would spout a jet of smoke that filled the air with a sickeningly sweet smell. Alice felt dizzy and swayed unsteadily.

"Hello, Alice," a male voice said just as a pair of hands took hold of her shoulders. She turned to see a man who looked like an escapee from an insane clown asylum standing there with his perfectly square, perfectly white teeth set in a creepy grin. His golden eyes seem to have an incandescence of their own and a spotlight swung around lighting up his face briefly.

Alice gasped upon seeing his face and the top hat on his head - the Mad Hatter. She was unable to scream as he pulled her across the floor to the bar. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her upper arm bruising her as he unapologetically manhandled her. She doubted he knew Alice was her real name and had only called her that because of her costume. Glancing around, she wondered where that damn rabbit had disappeared to.

"How about a drink, dear one?" he asked, nodding to the bartender who brought her a something. It was the same color of blue as her dress and bubbled slightly. The glass looked like a shot glass on a stem and had 'drink me' etched in fancy scrawl on it. Picking up the glass by the delicate stem held between his thumb and forefinger, he held it out to her. "Well...do as it says."

Alice hesitated remembering the lines from an Alice in Wonderland movie she had watched. _If one drinks too much from a glass marked poison..._ She could not remember the rest. However, she was sure it was laced with drugs and not poison.

"Go on, pretty one, don't be afraid," he urged her, sliding his fingers through her hair as he moved closer to her. He lowered his lips near her ear until she could feel his hot breath tickling her and his lips grazed her ear when he spoke. "You'll love how it makes you feel."

_An aphrodisiac maybe? Whatever..._ Throwing caution to the wind, she turned up the glass and drank the sweet liquid that tasted like raspberries mixed with the tang of lemonade. Her breathing sped up when she felt his fingertips gliding down her neck. She took in faster, shallower breaths as his hand continued to move downward. Her body tingled, and she felt light as air as if she might float away. Grabbing the lapels of his suit, she tried to keep herself grounded and hold her head onto her body. Her vision blurred and there were two of him smiling down at her. Warmth flooded her body inside and out as if she were lying in a warm flowing stream. She sighed when his fingers made a stroking motion from her chin down to where her cleavage spilled over the top of her low-cut costume. He was petting her, and she liked it. The drug surged through her system heightening the sensitivity of her body. Every little touch brought immense pleasure, and he had not even attempted to touch her breasts.

"Hatter," she gasped, not knowing or caring what his name might be.

"Come with me, Alice. There are many things to see here. There is much to do and many things to feel," he murmured in her ear, sliding his hand over her shoulder and down her arm. "The white rabbit...where's your white rabbit?"

"I-I d-don't kn-know," she stammered, closing her eyes as he slipped out of her grasp. This was it. She was going to disappear into nothing; just float away. Her breathing halted momentarily when his body pressed against her back, and he held her with an arm around her waist.

"Don't worry. I'll be your guide until we find you another. Let's go, Alice. It's time to experience all the pleasure in _Wonderland."_

* * *

_Where's the sex?_ you ask. Next chapter, I'm sure of it. Think of this one as foreplay.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Mad Hatter escort was just about to lead her down the hallway filled with doorways to debauchery when their path was blocked by two men. They were wearing black pants and white button down shirts. The man with spiky black hair had a number six and a spade drawn under his left eye while his gray haired companion had a number nine and a spade on his chest just below his pectorals where his abdomen began to ridge. His shirt was not buttoned and hung loosely around his body. Alice strived to get her eyes to focus on the men standing in front of her. Her hand shot out and began tracing the defined abs belonging to the gray haired man.

"Want a dance, Alice?" he asked, attempting to free her from the grip of the make up wearing freak holding her.

"Move," Hatter ordered. His lip pulled back from his teeth in a noiseless snarl when neither man moved. He emitted a 'tck' sound of frustration when the dark haired man stepped forward to peel his arm away from her middle.

"It's just a dance. We'll bring her back to you. She's far too pretty to be with you anyway, Clown," he said with a derisive smirk as he pulled her away.

"That wasn't very smart," the gray haired man grumbled as they led her to the dance floor to get lost in the crowd temporarily. "Don't piss off the natives and get us caught, you fool."

"Sorry about that but I had to express my personal opinion," he rejoined, turning the woman to face him as they held her between their bodies.

"Are you all right?" The other man asked Alice with his lips next to her ear so she could hear him over the excessively loud music.

"Who are you?" she inquired, spinning around to face him when they moved apart from her slightly. She pressed her palm against his cheek looking into his brown eyes that gave him the appearance of being angry...or maybe just perpetually grumpy. Her fingers moved over his forehead in an attempt to smooth out the furrows that seemed to be a permanent fixture.

"Stop that," he chided her in a surprisingly kind manner, pushing her hand away. "My name is Kensei. My partner's name is Shūhei. We're part of the undercover team. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine and so are you," she giggled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

"Hey!" Shūhei spun her around and pulled her against his body.

Alice threw back her head and laughed in a way that made both men cringe because she sounded as if she had been divided from her sanity. She was thoroughly enjoying herself being held and swayed between the two good looking men who rocked their hips against hers so as to not appear out of place among the other dancers having sex with their clothes on. Her head had that inexplicable detached feeling again and their hands felt like they were leaving trails of fire in their wake as they slid over her arms and along her sides.

"Is that damn mic still in place?" Kensei asked, feeling the sheen of sweat covering her body.

"How would I know?" his partner shot back.

"Feel for it, genius!" the other man shouted, his voice almost lost among the bass beats.

Shūhei glanced down at her generous décolletage and gulped. _Why did the perverted little rabbit have to put it there? _Taking a deep breath, he raised his hands and pressed them against her breasts.

Alice made a high pitched squeaking sound in surprise from the unexpected seizure of her breasts by the man in front of her. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, rubbing her thumb along the rapidly pulsating artery on the side. Her eyes settled on his lips that were pressed into a thin line as he squeezed and moved his fingers around her breasts.

"At least kiss me when you do that," she murmured, pulling his head down to hers for that kiss. She heard a muffled 'mmph' sound from the man but he did not push her away.

_I love my job sometimes,_ he thought to himself, returning the ravenous kiss of the pretty woman he was supposed to be protecting. His thumb moved over the tiny mic on the underside of her breast, and he jerked his head away from hers. Inhaling deeply like a drowning man coming up from air, he informed Kensei, "It's still there."

"All right. Let her go," the irritated and somewhat jealous gray haired man commanded him.

"What?" He did not want to let her go, especially since her soft hands had found their way into his shirt and were exploring his chest.

Alice hummed with satisfaction from the diametrically opposed sensations of the hard muscle and silky skin under her fingertips. She had no idea what was in that drink but it was amazing! Her senses seemed to be heightened like never before. Colors appeared brighter and it was as if she could feel them. Everything she touched and everything that touched her seemed to send tiny ripples of sensual delight straight to her very core. The vibrations of the music entered her feet and made her whole body quake and her heart beat faster. Sound had become a dull roar like a static noise in her head something akin to the sound of an ocean wave that never stopped to break on shore. Fingers wrapped around her upper arm with a pain inducing strength making her wince and howl like a wounded animal.

"You've had your fun gentlemen. I would appreciate it if you would relinquish this lovely lady to me," a voice demanded rather than requested.

Alice lazily turned her head, the painted face and top hat of her 'friend' coming into blurry view. "Hatter!" she squealed with joy, freeing herself from the her wonderful dance partners. What other wonders did the Hatter have in store for her?

\..'../

"What the hell is going on in there?" Gin muttered, tapping a nervous beat without rhythm on the scratched and worn surface of the table in front of him.

"Everything is fine. Calm down," Yoruichi told the anxious man, turning her brilliant amber colored eyes on him. "You really care about this woman don't you?"

"Of course. As much time as I've spent with her over the last few years, I couldn't help but form feelings for her. She's a friend," he added, adjusting the headphones on his head and double checking his mic to make sure it was muted. This was bound to be an uncomfortable and personal conversation he did not want to share with the whole team.

"She's more than that to you. I can't say I blame you. She seems like a charming woman, fearless yet stupid," she stated with a wry grin pulling at her lips.

"Stupid?"

"Yes, stupid. She was expressly told not to drink anything while she was in there. Apparently she ignored that advice."

Gin scrubbed his hand over his face in aggravation and ran it around to the back of his neck to massage the knot of tension that had instantly and painfully formed. He had told her not to drink anything - many times. Leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling marred with brown stains and cobwebs, he contemplated the possibility that she sincerely meant what she had said after he requested her help with the operation.

_"I don't care if he kills me, Gin. Maybe it would be better. Sosuke is not a man who likes losing. He would rather destroy what he loves rather than risk defeat of any kind. He once loved me. It would be a fatal embarrassment to him to have to admit he failed at something so basic as marriage. I won't get out of this alive no matter what," Alice told him with a heart wrenching sadness and resignation in her jewel toned emerald eyes._

\..'../

"Where are you taking me?" Alice asked as he led her to a hall painted the same yellow color as the sun with rows of unmarked white doors on each side.

"A party awaits you, my dear. You will be the guest of honor. Isn't today your unbirthday after all?" he inquired, giving her a maniacal grin as he opened the door to her left.

Alice apprehensively peered inside to see a long table set for tea with many tea pots in a variety of shapes in sizes. In addition to the hodge podge of pots, hundreds of mismatched sets of cups and saucers were set around the table and stacked three or four high into towers in some places. Beautifully designed dessert trays three tiers tall were also sat at random intervals among the eclectic china ware. There were numerous people around the table, busily stirring their tea, noisily clanking spoons to china, and chattering until the sound filled the room in a prolonged hum like that of a giant bumblebee. No one even noticed her entrance as she surveyed the scene.

"Come in, my sweet," a deep voice invited and the many people around the table looked up to see the new guest.

Alice looked to the head of the table to see a man standing up from his chair. He was a large man, tall and broad shouldered with long wavy brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a pink flowered robe over loose black pants and no shirt. The robe flowed out behind him as he walked toward her, his steps soundless due to his bare feet.

"Join us," he bid her politely, extending a big hand to her.

"But there doesn't appear to be any seats," she apprehensively remarked, glancing around the table and finding no empty chairs.

"There's always room at my table," he said with a smile, enclosing her small light skinned hand in his after she extended it to him.

Alice looked at the hand that completely engulfed hers. It was huge with a light covering of brown hair on the backs of his fingers. Her eyes raised to his chest that was practically furry. She watched her free hand, as if it belonged to someone else, when it pressed against his well developed pectoral muscle hidden under the brown curls to glide through the thick fur coat. A noise of approval that was almost a moan came from the big man, bringing her eyes to his face. His eyes were dark brown like the most heavenly chocolate and had a drunken appearance to them like he had just imbibed a whole bottle of booze.

"Dormouse," she mumbled which brought a sleepy smile to the man's face.

"Come and sit. Have some tea." He pulled her along behind him, sitting back down in his throne like chair at the head of the table.

"Where will I - oh!" she exclaimed when he sat her on his lap answering her question before she completed asking it.

"How about a sweet for my sweet?"

Alice held on to the delicate silk fabric of his robe as he leaned forward to retrieve a cake from the platter in front of him. She took the square confection covered in white icing to look at it. 'Eat me' was written in plain block letters with pink icing. _Why not? The drink experiment turned out well,_ she thought, licking off the small pink rose in the corner. Her eyes followed his hand as he poured her a cup of tea in a white china cup ringed with pink roses. The brown liquid flooded the container and looked normal enough. Opening her mouth, she sat the one bite dessert on her tongue and chewed. The little cake melted in her mouth, infusing her taste buds with the unique flavor of strawberries and roses. She gratefully accepted the cup of tea, holding it with both of her hands like a bowl.

"That's it," he encouraged her, watching her throat as she swallowed. "Every last drop. It's a special day for you. You should celebrate."

"My unbirthday?" she provided with a giggle, recalling it from her childhood storybooks.

"Naturally," he responded, pulling her toward him. "How about a kiss for the unbirthday girl?"

Alice felt a rush through her body that made her light-headed. With all of her heart, she wanted nothing more than to kiss the man leering at her. Her hands moved around his neck pulling his lips to meet hers. The contact was like an electrical shock that sped through her body and excited every nerve ending. Her body tingled as if she had been charged with actual electricity. The feeling was more intoxicating than any alcohol, and she wanted more. Moaning into his mouth, she wriggled on his lap as his lips parted and his tongue beckoned hers to come and play. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, groaning with pleasure as his fingers slid up her thigh bringing goose bumps to the surface of her hypersensitive skin. Her reverie was broken by the shocking sensation of fingers brushing across her womanhood through her panties.

"No," she gasped, grabbing his wrist. She wanted it, but down deep she still knew she should not be doing this - none of this. "What am I doing here?"

"You're here to have fun. To experience pleasures untold. Let me show you," he implored her, scraping his fingers across the thin material that had become damp from her yearning. "Your lips say no, but your body says yes."

Alice released his wrist, giving in to the hunger that overwhelmed her body and overtook her common sense that was obliterated by the aphrodisiac in the cake he had given her. She spread her legs to allow him enough room to push his fingers between the material of her underwear and her body. She gasped and pressed her lips to his when his fingers pushed apart the warm, wet folds to massage the stiff little button hidden there.

"Oh, god, yes!"

\..'../

"What, what,what the fuck was that about?" Gin spluttered, jumping out of his chair so enthusiastically it slid back with a nerve wrenching screech across the wooden floor.

"If you don't pull yourself together I'm sending you home," his Captain warned him, viewing him with a critical golden eye. Somehow she had the feeling 'fuck' was the operative word with what was occurring on the other side of the mic.

"Where the hell are you idiots?!" he yelled into his mic. "Stop this!"

"We don't know where he took her. We lost her in the crowd," Kensei told him, unwilling to admit they had gotten distracted by two blond Alice's that had sidled up to them on the dance floor upon departure of the auburn haired one.

"DAMMIT!" Gin bellowed, ripping off his headphones and throwing them across the room.

"Tōshirō, " Yoruichi called her perpetually grumpy but great at his job subordinate.

"Yeah, I'm on it. I'm in the hall now. DAMN!" he exclaimed in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. "There are dozens of freaking doors."

"Pick one and go in," she ordered, flinching from the loud cry that entered her ears from her headphones. Whatever that man was doing to Alice, she was enjoying it. "I'm temporarily turning off the feed from Alice's mic."

No one would be hurting her for the next several minutes from the sound of things.

\..'../

Alice shuddered and buried her face in the thick mat of hair on the man's chest. She gathered fistfuls of the silk in her hands as he continued to push his thick fingers into her body bringing wave after wave of pleasure to her. The bliss separated her from all rational thought causing her to not even care that they were in a room full of other people. All she knew was the ecstasy devastating her body in a fantastically destructive way. All that mattered was physical sensuality.

"I want more," she implored him, sliding her hand over the massive hard bulge poking her in the thigh as she sat sideways on his lap.

"Stand up," he said, reaching under her dress to pull down her panties when she willingly obeyed.

Alice submissively allowed him to position her in front of him between his knees as she waited not so patiently for him to prepare himself. When his fingers gripped her hips to pull her downward, she grasped his wrists and held on tight to keep from falling. She bit her lower lip when the head of his member poked her entrance tentatively before he lowered her ever so slowly down onto him. Making herself comfortable on his lap, she leaned against his wide chest as he moved his hips under her. She held onto the arm that encircled her waist as his strokes became more forceful, raising her from his lap.

"It's incredible. It feels so good," she remarked, getting lost in the ecstasy as he kissed her neck. The soft hair on his face tickled her slightly but only added to the pleasure.

Tōshirō entered the room taken aback by what he saw. There was orgy taking place that would make the Romans envious. His eyes quickly moved about the room and its occupants to complete his objective of checking to find Alice. He gaped in shock when he saw her being taken in a rough and almost violent manner by the man at the head of the table. He had seen many things in his years of undercover work when invading brothels and sex slave hideouts but nothing could have prepared him for this. Shaking his head to rid himself of the shock induced stupor, he moved forward just as she opened her mouth and screamed out in obvious pleasure by the look of gratification on her face.

Alice moaned, her hips jerking from residual tremors of orgasmic delight. She opened her eyes when she was pushed to her feet and her underwear was slid back up her legs. Before she could utter a word, she was turned and kissed by the man who had just ravaged her body. Her eyes met his as his fingers brushed through her hair.

"Come back anytime, my sweet. I would be happy to celebrate another unbirthday with you," he told her, giving her another tender kiss on the lips.

"Alice!" a voice yelled behind her.

Alice swung around to see a short man dressed as a white rabbit standing there. Recognizing him, she rushed forward and flung her arms around him.

"Please, get me out of here. I'm in trouble," she sobbed, tears flowing down her face. In her bid for revenge, Alice realized too late she had pushed herself beyond her limits and was in over her head.

~\..'../~

Gin sat beside her watching her sleep. He held her hand; more to comfort himself at this time than her. Regret filled him and made him feel cold and lifeless. He never should have brought her into this. His fingers tightened around her hand when she twitched and moaned in discomfort. She had been asleep for more than twelve hours after they gave her the sedative to calm her down. The drugs were working their way through her system causing her to pour sweat and cry out in her sleep as if the devil himself was chasing her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he apologized, stroking her glistening face.

"No," she groaned, jerking away from him and curling into a ball on her side. "No! Don't touch me!"

"Gin," Yoruichi called gently, placing her hand on his shoulder. She squeezed when he flinched from the contact. "Go home. Get some sleep. I'll watch her."

They were keeping her under observation to see what happened. The decision had already been made not to send her back into the club and not to send her home to her murderous husband. She would be put under protective custody once they were sure she would survive the detoxification process. It had been out of the question to take her to the hospital. Too many questions would have been asked and the police would have been called thereby destroying years of difficult, dangerous work. They had come too far to endanger that now. Even for the sake of saving Alice Aizen's life. It was a risk she had been made aware of the beginning and a risk she willingly took.

"What if she wakes up and I'm not here?" Gin asked, stroking her back as she shivered on the bed.

"I'll call you if she does. I promise," she assured him. "Go home, please."

...

Screaming; a mind bending sound that set her teeth on edge and threatened to shred her very existence. Alice was startled to realize it was herself she was hearing. Sitting up in the bed, she closed her mouth and glanced around the room. Her eyes fell on the dark skinned Captain sitting next to her on the bed in the strange room, and she backed away into the corner of the bed by the wall.

"Are you all right?" the woman questioned her, touching her hand that was grasping her knees to her chest.

Images, scattered bits of recollections, charged through her mind, causing nausea to well within her. Lights, a caterpillar, a clown, drink me, eat me, the large hairy man with the big - oh god! She covered her ears and screamed again as if it would frighten away the mental specters haunting her.

"Alice! Alice!" Yoruichi shouted at the frantic woman, climbing onto the bed to hold her in her arms. Rocking her back and forth, she hoped the gesture would comfort and calm the woman. When the screaming ceased and her body relaxed, she continued the movement to hold the sobbing woman. "God forgive me. What have I done?"

A key element in their maneuver had failed miserably. They could not afford anymore catastrophes in their already limping and broken mission.

~...~

Alice stood at the window, clutching the bars across it that made this dumpy hotel room feel like a prison. It befuddled her as to why they would put burglar bars on a seedy hotel that had not received new furniture in the last twenty years. Her eyes stared at the ten foot tall electric letters on top of the building across the street. _Wonderland._ Her belly tightened and a gnawing desire sprung to life. She wanted to go back. Her body ached and her veins felt like they were on fire. She shivered without meaning too, catching the attention of the man in the room with her.

"You can't leave. You certainly can't go there," Gin told her upon hearing her sigh of longing. She had been doing that for the last few days; staring out of the window for hours at that club. They were too afraid to leave with her yet. They did not want her husband to find her. She had also tried to escape them to get back into the club as well.

The first night she freed herself, she was caught in the hallway. In her second attempt to return, she made it across the street. Alice had already promised herself she would not fail a third time. She discovered they were dosing her food with sleeping pills this morning. The capsule had accidentally been dropped into her oatmeal and had not melted before she found it.

"You need to eat something," he said, glimpsing her untouched lunch that was now joined by a dinner contained in a grease splotched brown paper bag.

"I'm not hungry. Besides, that looks disgusting," she complained, tugging at the floppy t-shirt that covered her body. Her eyes shifted to her costume that hung on the bare nail on the wall.

"Don't even think about it," he muttered, shuffling the deck of cards in his hand. He hated the changes those drugs had made in her. They had altered not only her physical state but her mental status as well. This was the tragedy of drug addiction. It turned people into monsters and destroyed who they once were.

Alice turned her back to him, gazing at the multicolored letters that spelled out the place where she wanted to be most. _Wonderland._


	4. Chapter 4

Sōsuke finished off the whiskey in his glass with one big sip as he stared at the television screen while the reporter relayed the story of the billionaire businessman whose wife had gone missing. His lips curled into a mirthless smile as the female anchorwoman recounted the story with emotion and sympathy, telling viewers of the desperate husband's attempt to find his wife and how much money he was pouring into his own investigation to aid in the search. Leaning back in his leather chair, he stretched out his legs and propped his feet on the table in front of him. He poured himself another glass of whiskey from the crystal decanter on the table beside him. For the first time in years, he was allowing himself to relax. It had not worked out quite as he planned, but it seemed he had solved the problem his wife presented to him. However, he could not let down his guard just yet. There was the irritating possibility she could show back up any day. Then there was also the issue of Gin who, not surprisingly, had disappeared at the same time as his wife. His smile broadened. How convenient. All he had to do was make sure they stayed gone or if they did make an appearance, it would be in a body bag at the morgue. His mind turned to other matters such as determining the proper length of time to wait before finding a woman in which to drown his sorrows.

~...~

Alice closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She had given Tōshirō her wretched dessert of beans covered with sugar and syrup which had been laced with the sleeping pills. Obviously he was unaware of the medication, or he would not have eaten it so willingly. That led her to deduce it was either Gin or Yoruichi drugging her food. She waited until she heard soft snoring to try to get out of the bed. Going to the bathroom where she had stashed the costume under the counter, she locked the door and proceeded to dress in a hurry. She gazed at the white haired man asleep in the chair, chewing her bottom lip nervously. Guilt tugged at her heart because she hoped he did not get reprimanded for this. Going to him, she pressed her lips to his forehead for a kiss of apology. Sliding her hand into his shirt pocket, she pulled out the key to the door.

"I'm sorry, White Rabbit," she apologized with sincerity. Looking back once more, she pushed away the feeling of regret for what she was about to do. Locking the door behind her so they would know he had not willingly let her go, she hoped that would make them go easier on him when doling out punishment.

Alice dropped the key into the laundry chute at the end of the hall before pushing open the emergency exit door to the stairwell. Just as she thought, no alarm sounded because it had most likely been disconnected years earlier. She took her time going down the two flights of stairs since she had been locked in that room for days and not allowed much exercise. She was too close to returning to allow something as stupid as a muscle cramp to hinder her. Looking both ways down the alley, she darted out, rushing for the street and the bright lights beckoning her to her oasis.

...

"You're back for more, my dear?" the make up wearing Mad Hatter inquired. It was as if he had been waiting at the door for her.

"Yes. I want more," she said, hearing the desperation in her own voice and it sickened her but did not deter her.

"Very well," he returned, gesturing for a glass of the blue liquid.

Alice's hands shook and she smiled at the sinister man who covered her hands with his to help her bring the glass to her lips without spilling. She nearly fainted from the rush that warmed her inside and out, immediately clearing her head and sending her to dizzying heights. Slumping forward, she was thankful for the bizarre man who held her in his arms and kept her from hitting the floor.

"There now. Isn't that better?" He stroked her hair as if his favored pet had returned to him.

"Yes. So much better," she gasped, hanging on to him until some modicum of strength returned to her body.

"I have a special surprise for you tonight, Alice. Come with me."

As if she had a choice. Helpless to resist and unwilling even if she could, she leaned against him as he led her back to the sunny hallway. Proceeding down the hallway, she tried to walk on her own volition as they passed the white doors. Her head spun, and she lurched forward. The arm around her waist constricted to hold her upright so she would not fall.

"Here we are," he announced, finally opening one of the doors.

A rainbow of brilliant shades of red, blue, green, yellow, and violet met her eyes. Thrust from her gray world and unaccustomed to so much vivid color, she squinted and shielded her eyes until they adjusted. Once they did, she was met with a sight that made her think she had been transported to another world. But then again, that was why she was here. She wanted to leave reality behind and experience nothing but pure pleasure. The floor was covered with grass green carpet and couches were built into the floor and covered with the same color green fabric to make it appear to be a landscape of rolling hills. The walls were painted the light blue of a summer sky with puffy white clouds that seemed to float by. Eight foot tall flowers of all types and colors 'grew' out of the floor and were spread throughout the room. People were laying on the couches engaged in various sensual acts from kissing to intercourse.

If her inhibitions had not been obliterated by the drug, Alice would have been mortified. Instead, she looked around with curiosity as the sounds of sex met her ears. She was led to a bar in the corner where a woman with sandy blond hair and an impressive bosom stood waiting patiently for the next customer. The woman was costumed in a long flowing white dress with the number ten in red over a heart that halfway covered one of her large breasts.

"What will she have, Hatter?" she inquired, her light blue eyes flicking to the man holding the woman who already appeared bombed out of her gourd.

"How about a Golden Afternoon, Ten of Hearts?" he responded, sitting the woman down on a stool.

Alice propped her elbows on the bar, resting her chin on one of her hands. She tried to focus on the drink in the 'drink me' glass set in front of her. The drink was separated into three layers: red, orange, and yellow just like a sunset. She picked up the glass, careful to bring it to her lips without spilling. What would this drink do to her? She sipped gingerly, tasting strawberries. After finishing off the first layer, a burst of orange flavor filled her mouth. The final layer was the sweet taste of pineapple. Her body seemed to grow warmer until she could feel sweat beading on her forehead. A heavy knot grew deep within her belly as a craving filled her. The sound of low keening from what must have been a great orgasm filled her ears, and she knew what she wanted. Turning to the Hatter, she grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him close.

"I need something. Please," she begged, attempting to kiss him but he pushed her back.

"I know you do, but I'm only your guide. I will help you get it," he told her, never losing his smile.

"Put her over there," the Ten of Hearts instructed, pointing to the corner couch beneath a blood red rose. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum will be here soon to take care of her."

Alice moaned when the Mad Hatter picked her up in a bridal carry to move her to the seat. She closed her eyes to combat the nausea that welled within her and dared to make her vomit. When her back met the cushy surface, she opened her eyes to gaze up at the unfurled petals of the massive rose above her. Her fingers moved over her lips. They tingled slightly with the distinctive sensation of numbness. She forced herself to a sitting position, pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead to stop the room from spinning. Two pairs of legs clad in tight red pants invaded her line of vision. Looking up, she saw two men standing above her that were shirtless. One had orange spiky hair and dark brown eyes. The name Tweedle Dee was written in black across his left pectoral muscle. The other had long crimson red hair and thick black tribal tattoos covering most of his body. He extended his hand to her, and she could see his name written on the inside of his wrist; one of the few places not covered by tattoos. Taking his hand, she held the intense gaze of his brown eyes as he knelt between her legs.

"I love the color of your hair," he complimented with a smile, sliding his fingers through it.

"Yours too," she replied, burying her fingers into it as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Alice wanted that kiss more than life itself right now; she wanted him to take away the terrible ache within her. She moaned before his mouth covered hers and his tongue moved inside of her mouth. Her fingers sank into his strong biceps as he pulled her against his chest, flattening her breasts against him. She heard the distinct sound of a zipper being slid and realized it was the one on her dress. A pair of hands glided up her thighs, pushing her dress along with it. Her hands moved to push down her skirt but strong fingers curled around her wrists and pulled her hands above her head. She pulled her lips from those of the redhead and looked up into another pair of dark brown eyes.

"Don't do that. It's okay," the orange haired man assured her. His forefinger traced her lips that were red and swollen with desire from the passionate kiss she had received.

"Kiss her," his partner suggested, pulling her unzipped dress down her arms. "She tastes really sweet."

Closing her eyes, Alice waited. She held her breath as he pressed his fingertips against her jaw. His lips hovered over hers, teasing her with their nearness and warmth. When she raised up to touch them, he backed away out of her reach. Making a sound of annoyance that was something like a growl, she then groaned when his soft, gentle lips claimed hers. The kiss was slow and yielding, allowing her to decide the intensity and pressure. Her fingers stole up his neck and into his orange spiky hair that surprised her with its softness in contrast to the stiff appearance of the spikes. Reluctantly she released him when he pulled away from her. Her back was against his chest as held her in a half sitting position. She moaned when his fingers grasped her bare breasts kneading them and pinching the nipples with just enough pressure to send a surge of pleasure through her.

"What else do you want?" Tweedle Dum questioned her, sliding his hands up her thighs.

"What do you want to give me?" Her eyebrow shot up with flirty inquisitiveness and she returned his salacious smile.

"I've got just the thing." He kissed her lips briefly before holding her gaze while he stripped her body free of her underwear.

Alice watched him as he lowered himself to his belly between her legs, kissing the inner part of her thigh just above her knee. She moaned and writhed, holding onto the forearms of the man behind her who was still fondling her breasts.

"Kiss me," she implored him breathlessly as the other man moved up her thigh with his lips getting closer to the fire that he was fueling with each kiss. A cry of intense pleasure was muffled between their mouths as the redhead's tongue made contact with her innermost womanhood.

"Hang on, sweetheart," Tweedle Dee whispered in her ear, holding on to her writhing body. He kissed her neck as the other man licked and sucked to make the woman moan and whimper like a tortured creature.

It only aroused her more when he groaned in her ear and raised his hips to rub his pulsing erection against her back through the thin fabric of his pants. She parted her lips and licked his thumb that grazed them as he pulled her head back by her chin. Opening her eyes to meet his gaze, she opened her mouth wider so he would insert his thumb and sucked it hungrily like the man with his face buried between her thighs was sucking the sensitive little protrusion that was drowning her nerve endings in sheer bliss. Her body shuddered violently alerting both of the men she was about to go over the edge into an abyss of pleasure. When he removed his thumb to stroke it along her tightening jaw as she gritted her teeth, she began emitting rhythmic little cries that grew louder until her body exploded with ecstasy. Bucking her hips at the face of the man who was so incredibly adroit with his tongue, the other one held onto her tightly as if she would wiggle away from them. To her great delight and continued pleasure, she was pushed to orgasm after orgasm by his tongue and lips.

"Oh, god, please," she begged, her body quivering from sexual delight. She was not sure if she was pleading for him to stop or keep going.

"Let me have her for a while," the orange haired man requested.

Alice's bleary eyes tried to focus on the redhead who moved to sit beside her. Her attention was quickly pulled back to the other man who pushed her down onto her back and positioned himself above her. She enclosed his neck with her arms as he leaned down to kiss her. Her body raised into his as he gripped her hips and slid into her wanting body. Laying flat on her back, she watched the good looking man as he moved above her. She could feel him inside of her body but it was as if she was watching him from someone else's body. Just as the detached, confusing feeling was about to instill fear in her, fingers stroked along her jaw to coax her to turn her head. Her lips parted as his thumb pressed the middle of her bottom lip to encourage her to open up. She held the gaze of the gorgeous, untamed redhead while he slowly pushed his thumb into her mouth. She sucked lightly as he moved his thumb in and out of her mouth suggestively.

"Want to suck on something else, Alice?" he asked, removing his thumb.

"I was hoping I'd get to suck more than a thumb," she breathed, watching him as he scooted his body closer to her face.

Alice moaned with satisfaction from the man shoving himself in and out of her body causing her to virtually melt with pleasure. Sliding her hands along her lover's muscular chest, she observed with anticipation as the man next to her face rolled onto his hips and brought his amazing erect member to her lips. Her body quivered with arousal as he stroked himself a few times while watching the other man having his way with her. After licking her lips, she issued a one word plea of 'please' to get his attention.

"You want it that much?" Tweedle Dum asked her, rubbing the silky smooth head across her lips.

"Yes," she gasped, her tongue darting out to touch it. "Please, I want it."

"Take it," he ordered her, pushing the head between her lips with a forward thrust of his hips.

Alice closed her eyes, moaning with delight as he pushed himself into her mouth. Once the head contacted the back of her throat, he pulled back and she wrapped her fingers around the hard throbbing manhood he moved slowly in and out of her mouth. Tightening her grip on him brought a moan from his lips and made him push his hips at her face to bury the head in her throat. Unable to breath and about to gag, she pulled her head back while sucking hard as she went.

"You're amazing," he groaned, putting his hand on the back of her neck to hold her. The last thing he wanted her to do was to remove her lovely mouth from him.

Alice wrapped her free arm around the waist of the other man, spreading her legs and raising her hips into him to meet each hard thrust. Her fingers moved over his hips and grasped his firm behind, her fingers digging into his muscular ass as he thrust into her harder. The sound of panting and groaning filled her ears as both men pleasured her and themselves. The volume grew louder, the thrusting faster and her own bliss rose making her want to scream. She moaned from deep in her throat as both men experienced an orgasm at the same time. She tried to not to choke while swallowing as her mouth filled with the creamy fluid from Tweedle Dum and her body thrashed under Tweedle Dee from her own climax. Quaking uncontrollably from the intense orgasm that continued to roll through her body in waves, sweat erupted on her skin and trickled down her body. She whimpered helplessly feeling like she had completely lost control not only of her body but of her mind as well. Tears rolled from the corners of her eyes and disappeared into her hair.

"It's okay, calm down," the kind Tweedle Dee whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek comfortingly.

Tweedle Dum slid down beside her to hold her as the other man moved behind her. Being pressed between their bodies, she felt safe which helped her to slow her frenzied breathing. Their big hands stroked her face and body, calming her further. Many little kisses were dropped over her body from the waist up by the two men while their hands explored and glided over her skin. Writhing between them, she opened her legs willingly when one of them slipped his hand between her thighs.

"Do you want to do it again?" the redhead asked, rubbing over her cheek with his thumb.

Alice bit her lower lip, squeezing her eyes closed as a finger rubbed across the sensitive little nub hidden between her folds. Pressing her back against the chest of Tweedle Dee, she received a kiss on the neck as his finger exerted more pressure on her and made her cry out in pleasure. Her lips were treated to a teasingly light kiss, and she opened her eyes to look into a pair of intense brown eyes beneath a tattooed forehead.

"Bring me another drink," she requested, kissing his lips again.

"As you wish."

~...~

Gin arrived at the rundown hotel around five in the morning. He pulled the key out of his pocket to unlock the door. Yawning as he walked inside, he sat his cup of coffee on the table along with the breakfast and coffee he had brought for her and Tōshirō. Turning around as he stretched, he saw the white haired man sitting straight up in the chair but sound asleep. Glancing at the bed caused his stomach to fall to his toes. It was empty.

"Tōshirō! Dammit! What happened?" he bellowed, shaking the man awake from his drug induced sleep.

"Huh? What? Did something happen?" he mumbled drowsily, finding it hard to focus and figure out what he was talking about. When his eyes saw the empty bed, he immediately knew what was going on. "Oh, no."

"Dammit!" Gin yelled punching the large mirror hanging over the dresser and shattering it into a thousand pieces.

~...~

"Why are you calling me?" Sōsuke demanded when he recognized the voice of the man who worked at _Wonderland_ and always dressed as the Mad Hatter, a character that was made just for him.

"She's here," he replied brusquely, ignoring the other man's haughty attitude.

Sōsuke sat up so abruptly he almost launched himself out of his chair. "There? Now?"

"Yes. I can keep her here until you arrive if you would like for me to."

"Of course I want you to hold her there, you idiot. I'm on my way."

His patience paid off. He had hoped once those drugs had gotten into her system she would go crawling back like any pathetic drug addict to get another fix. He had her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sōsuke walked into the room that was supposed to be a storage room for alcohol hidden in the basement under the bar. He had parked his car in a parking garage several blocks away and walked to the club with the hood of his black coat pulled far down over his face. Entering through the back door, he was not taking any chances of getting caught by a random idiot with a camera which everyone had on their phones nowadays. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. Following the dull white shimmer that illuminated part of the hallway to his right, he found the secret hiding place where his personal Mad Hatter did god only knows what with god only knows who. He could not care less about it either until now. He knew who the man held captive and what he was doing to her.

The inner room he entered was white and clean containing few pieces of furniture including a flat steel table and a cabinet full of glass vials filled with colorful fluids and shiny metal surgical instruments. If he had not known better, he would have thought he had entered a surgery room at the hospital. Stopping in his tracks, he stared at his unconscious wife who was tied to the straight back metal chair sitting under the perfectly round pool of white light from the fixture above her. The bindings around her chest and legs were the only thing keeping her in the chair. Her hair was still wet from a recent bathing. She was dressed in nothing but a man's white button down dress shirt that Mayuri had not even bothered to button. Recoiling without meaning to, the thought of that man touching his wife made him feel physically ill. The degenerate served his purpose and served it well at the club.

"Is she dead?" he asked when the man paused to stand next to him after noiselessly entering the room.

"No. She's alive. For now," he added, sitting the small metal tray on the table next to the woman. It held one item: an old-fashioned glass syringe filled with an evil looking fluid the yellowish green color of antifreeze.

"What are you going to do with the body after she's dead?" Sōsuke inquired, stepping forward to her. He wedged his hand under her chin that was resting on her chest to lift her head.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it," he answered, his lips peeling back from his teeth. A dark glee filled him when the typically affectless Aizen shivered in disgust. "That's a body no one will ever find."

Mayuri held the syringe, raising it to his face. Studying the liquid inside, he tapped the glass to make sure there were no bubbles - as if it mattered since she was going to die anyway. With a gleam of sinister delight in his golden eyes, he moved forward to the unconscious woman.

"What is that?" Sōsuke queried as the man prepared to inject her.

"It's a slow acting poison mixed with a hallucinogen. She will lose her mind as she loses her life," he explained, sliding the needle into her bicep. How disappointing. She did not even flinch.

"You're a sick, twisted bastard, Mayuri," the man commented.

Mayuri slid his eyes to the corners to look at the man without moving his head. "It takes one to know one."

~...~

Gin burst through the front doors of the club with Tōshirō behind him. Now was not the time for subtlety. The others had been called and would be arriving soon, but there was no time to waste. He grabbed the bartender by his collar and nearly pulled him over the bar.

"Where is she? Where's Alice?" he bellowed in the man's face.

"Dude! You're fucking kidding me right? Look around you!" he hollered back, snatching his collar free from the man's grip when it loosened.

"Dammit," Gin hissed, staring at the dozens of women in Alice costumes milling about the bar. Didn't any of these people have lives? Why the hell was this place still packed so early in the morning? Apparently vices and addictions did not have special working hours.

"A red headed Alice. The Mad Hatter would have taken a personal interest in her," he shouted over the annoyingly loud music.

"Oh, her! She came in here around one, and I haven't seen her since! Good luck finding her!" he yelled without even trying to fake sincerity.

"What now?" Tōshirō asked, glancing around the bar for any clue.

"Start opening doors and see what we find," he commanded, rushing to the hallway straight ahead of him past the bar.

"Oh, you'll be shocked and amazed," the white haired man groaned.

"What?"

"Never mind."

~...~

"Alice...Alice..."

Alice tried to open her eyes but could not. A man was calling her name. She knew the voice yet could not place it. When he called her a third time, she recognized it. Her head popped up and her eyes flew open. "Sōsuke!"

"Yes, it's me," he confirmed, kneeling down in front of her.

Alice watched in terror as his handsome face grew dark and morphed into the visage of a demon. Horns protruded from his forehead and his eyes glowed a hellish red color. His maw opened unexpectedly and flames shot out toward her face. She screamed and struggled uselessly against the rope that held her to the chair.

"What's wrong with her?" Sōsuke asked the mad scientist of sorts who was standing next to him and openly studying the woman who was screaming and bucking helplessly in the chair in an attempt to flee.

"Whatever she sees it's scary as hell," he mumbled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Scarier than you? Is that possible?" Sōsuke did not even allow a ghost of a smile to tilt his lips. He had actually been quite serious. Even if it had been a joke, it would have gone unnoticed by the man who was too intent on observing the woman as she 'freaked out' in no uncertain terms.

Alice closed her eyes and the awful monster went away. She took a moment to take stock of her body realizing there was no pain from the burns she was sure she had suffered. What was happening to her? The only burning she felt was from her eyes as tears formed. The only discomfort she felt was an ache deep inside of her from hours of vigorous sex with the handsome duo of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. A small howl of anguish freed itself from her throat as her mind replayed the acts she had indulged in during her alcohol and drug induced haze.

"What's happening to me?!" she screamed, sobbing with heartbroken intensity.

Alice kept her eyes closed despite how much she wanted to see the person stroking her face tenderly. She began to shake as the warmth of a nearby body seeped into hers. Her lips quivered when the being's hot breath blew over them.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," her husband whispered, kissing her briefly and without emotion. "It will end soon. You'll be dead."

Alice resisted the compulsion to head butt him or shriek in terror. She had known this would be her fate. Her only regret was that she had failed miserably in taking him down with her. She would die a useless pathetic death and he would get away without a hitch to continue living the good life. Life was just not fair. Neither was death for that matter.

~...~

"Goddammit!" Gin shouted in irate frustration beating on the wall with both fists. He and Tōshirō had opened every door, been exposed to every sin and disturbing sight known (and some previously unknown) to man, and they _still _did not find her. Where else could she be? Punching the wall a final time, he noticed Tōshirō methodically feeling over the wall as if he was caressing it like a lover. He was afraid the man had lost his mind after seeing so many mind bending scenes of sex gone wrong in so many ways. Just as he was about to make the call to the mental hospital to send an ambulance, the man hit the right spot and a hidden panel slid open to reveal a door. Grabbing the reticent white haired man with angry teal eyes, he kissed him on the lips in manic joy and declared, "Hitsugaya, you're a fucking genius! Let's go find her!"

"Honestly, Gin," he growled, wiping off his lips on his sleeve. "If I didn't need therapy before, I certainly need it now. Dammit, man! And please don't use the f-word around me anymore. I just can't stomach it."

Gin ignored him and rushed down the dark to corridor; to where he did not know but he was damn sure going to find out.

~...~

Alice was sure her insides were on fire. The flames raged through her body, burning her organs and disintegrating the bones and muscles until the fire burst through her skin. Throwing back her head, she screamed in excruciating agony and thrashed in the chair until it tipped over and hit the floor with a loud bang.

"What the hell was that?" Sōsuke asked, glaring at the scientist who was sitting in a chair and calmly observing the woman writhing and whimpering on the floor.

"The sensory hallucinations have started in addition to the visual. It's really quite fascinating. I'm sure she's feeling large amounts of pain from the poison, and it's manifesting itself in - "

"I don't care," he snapped interrupting the babbling man. "Is there any way to speed this along?"

"Of course," Mayuri answered emotionlessly, standing up from the chair to cross the room. He casually stepped over the miserable anguished woman on the floor to get to the cabinet containing many mysterious fluids held in clear glass vials. "All you had to do was ask, Aizen. However, you really are ruining my fun."

~...~

Gin and Tōshirō were finally joined the other members of the task force who helped them find the hidden entrance to the sub basement level quite easily. A small pool of white light caught their attention, and they ran toward it. Gin slid to a stop, unable to move when he saw Alice tied to a chair with two men, one of which was her husband, staring down at her. She was not moving, and it was impossible to tell if she was alive since her head was hanging down with her dark auburn hair shrouding her face.

"No...it can't be," he murmured, boldly stepping forward despite entering the lion's den to stand between the two ferocious lions themselves. As he knelt in front of her, she raised her head. Just as relief was about to fill him, she opened her eyes. The emerald green was dull and cloudy, the sclera a bloody red color. She gagged and projectile vomited blood that covered his face. Too shocked to be disgusted and too stunned to move, he was unable to take his eyes off her.

"Her organs are liquefying from the poison," Mayuri informed him, daring to smile at the man covered in her blood after he slowly turned his silver head to glare at him.

Gin sprang to his feet while simultaneously reaching inside his coat to grab his large barreled pistol from its holster. Pressing the muzzle against the crazy clown's forehead, he ground out between his clenched teeth, "Make it stop. Give her something to make it stop."

"Even if I could stop it, I wouldn't," the man returned, smiling the smile only the stark raving mad can. "She's already dead. Her body just doesn't know it yet."

"Gin, NO!" Yoruichi screamed when she saw his finger tightening on the trigger.

"There will be a special place in hell for you," he growled, pulling the trigger to splatter the truly diseased mind all over the white tile wall. He turned his body stiffly, setting the site of his gun on the man who had ordered for his own wife to be killed and stood by to watch it happen. "You're next asshole."

Not one single member of the task force moved a muscle. They had neither the desire nor the intention of stopping him from killing the man. Gin hesitated as his hand began to shake. His eyes opened from their usually narrow slit like appearance to reveal bright blue orbs that glowed with hatred for the man on the other end of his gun.

"Why? Why did you have to kill her?" he questioned the man, receiving only a menacing smile in return. "She would have just walked away from you. All you had to do was let her go."

"I couldn't take that chance. You never know what a woman's scorn will make her do," Sōsuke calmly replied never losing his smile.

"I can't take the chance of letting you live," he rejoined, stepping forward to press the muzzle of the gun against the man's chest over his heart. "Good-bye, King of Hearts. You're about to make your exit from Wonderland."

The gun went off with a loud pop that made everyone flinch. The man was thrown backwards as the bullet entered his heart and killed him instantly. Gin dropped to his knees, slumping forward since it felt his very life force had been dragged out of his body. Turning his head slowly as his whole body started to tremble, he looked at her: unmoving and still tied to the chair. Thankfully her head had once again fallen forward to hide her face but the blood had covered her chest and ran down her belly that was bared by the open shirt. The horrid red liquid seemed to continue to flow from her body. He crawled toward her, sitting up on his knees in front of her. His hands were shaking so badly it was nearly impossible for him to untie the ropes.

"Gin," Yoruichi gasped stepping toward him. She ceased moving when he shook his head.

Tōshirō, Kensei, and Shuhei were too stunned and disgusted to move or speak at all. They did not know how the man could stand to be covered in her blood which was possibly tainted with the poison. He had just killed two men without legal provocation but with all of the emotional reason in the world.

Gin carefully pulled her body from the chair, holding her to his chest tenderly while stroking her dark red hair. Rocking her, he began to cry; slowly building from low moaning sobs to a shrieking wail of grief.

"Call the coroner," Yoruichi ordered Tōshirō . "Gin, drop her and get the hell out of here. Leave your gun. We'll make up something."

"No. I'm not leaving. It will be a while before I find another reason to live," he remarked, rubbing his cheek against that of the dead woman in his arms. "Until then I don't mind sitting in jail."

"They'll kill you in jail once they find out you're a cop," she warned him.

"I know. I don't care. I won't get out of this alive no matter what." He had already died an emotional death. What did it matter if a physical one followed?

* * *

~THE END~


End file.
